Bearing rings for rolling-element bearings, i.e., bearing inner rings or bearing outer rings, generally include at least one raceway for rolling elements, which raceway circulates about a bearing axis and is largely concentrically disposed with respect to the bearing axis. This raceway is delimited by so-called flanges, namely a guide flange and a retaining flange, wherein the flanges, as the name already says, serves for guiding (guide flange) and supporting (retaining flange) of the rolling elements. In particular in tapered roller bearings the guide flange supports the axial forces of the rolling elements arising in operation and is accordingly embodied large. In contrast, the retaining flange only exercises a retaining function that prevents a falling-out of the rolling elements, for example, during transport or installation. It can therefore also be configured smaller.
The flanges are typically formed one-piece with the bearing ring. However, in comparison to flangeless rolling-element bearings the manufacturing of a bearing ring with flanges formed one-piece is very complex and cost-intensive. In addition, in particular with processing with a turning tool, limitations arise with respect to the geometric design of the flanges, which limitations result from the running-in of the turning tool. For this reason special tools are necessary in order to form the entire raceway including the flange, and turning tools with cutting inserts must be used, which cutting inserts have a very small radius. Such cutting inserts are in turn very expensive.
Solutions are therefore known from the prior art wherein in particular the retaining flange is embodied by a separate component. Thus, for example, DE 1899221 U or also DE 102009050817 disclose that the retaining flange is placed on the bearing ring and is fixedly connected thereto. However, with both retaining flanges known from the prior art it is disadvantageous that great care must be taken during installation that the retaining flange is attached at a defined axial position of the bearing ring. A defined axial position of the retaining flange is in turn necessary in order to be able to provide a prespecified clear flange width wherein the rolling elements can be received. In the bearing rings known from the prior art a precise arrangement of the retaining flange is only possible via additional positioning tools. The installation of the retaining flange is thereby made difficult, which is in turn time- and cost-intensive.
In addition, in particular in tapered roller bearings that have an inclined raceway the retaining flange used can loosen from the bearing ring, for example due to heating in operation, and slip off of the bearing ring.